


No Return Policy

by mystiri1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Community: fic_promptly, Fluffy Dice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This birthday-gift thing was harder than Castiel had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return Policy

Castiel had thought long and hard on what to get Dean for his birthday. Another weapon was always welcome, of course, but that seemed so impersonal. And really, that could be considered as getting something for Sam, too, as they both used the weapons in the Impala's trunk with little thought as to what belonged to whom. There was music, of course, but Dean had very strong reactions to music he didn't like; Castiel didn't feel he was familiar enough with human music to distinguish between what Dean would like, and what he would threaten to salt and burn if he was forced to listen to it ever again.

But there was one thing he knew Dean liked: the Impala. So if he bought something for the Impala, he would be buying something for Dean, and Dean would be happy.

His knowledge of cars, however, was as lacking as his knowledge in music, and he found himself standing in an auto shop, surrounded by parts and uncertain if any of them would even fit. Having heard Dean curse over the difficulty of getting parts - and there were certainly plenty of them here - that implied none of these were actually suitable.

He was wondering if maybe he should try something different - protective amulets were always useful, and his powers meant that he could tell a real one from something that was fake or actually cursed instead - when a sales assistant came up behind him and asked, "Can I help you?"

Two minutes of conversation was enough to convince the salesperson that Castiel knew nothing about cars and Castiel that he knew even less than he'd originally thought, and to get him pointed towards an aisle marked 'Accessories' with the suggestion that if that didn't work out, 'maybe a nice gift card or something'. A card didn't sound very exciting to Castiel, so he pored over the shelves, and wondered about deformed looking dogs with heads that bobbed in a disturbing way when he touched them and seat covers made entirely out of wooden beads. Admittedly, he didn't pay much attention to physical sensations from his vessel, but that didn't look at all comfortable to him.

Then he saw them. They were labelled 'Lucky Dice' but when Castiel looked, he couldn't see any sign of magic, no blessings or special properties that would make the name a reality; that was mildly disappointing because with his lifestyle, Dean needed all the extra luck he could get. On the other hand, he couldn't see anything that would make them any less so, and some things _were_ inherently lucky, so it was possible that he was just missing it due to lack of knowledge. And while he didn't know much about the parts that made up Dean's Impala, he did know that it had a 'rearview mirror', or at least something that matched the picture on the box, and that was good enough for him. He took it up to the counter and when he mentioned that it was a gift, the girl smiled and wrapped it in shiny blue paper for him.

He's not sure why, and when he gives the gift to Dean, he looks kind of puzzled by it.

"Cas, you didn't have to -"

"I didn't," Cas interrupts. "That was the girl at the store. She thought it should be wrapped. Apparently, it is traditional."

"No, I mean you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday."

"Sam led me to believe that this is also traditional."

"Yeah, but- Only Sammy and-" Dean rubs at his neck. "Never mind. Thanks." He tears the blue paper getting it off, and Castiel thinks, not for the first time, that some human traditions are very strange and more than a little pointless.

Dean's reaction is... not what he was hoping for. His eyes go wide, and his mouth works silently, no words coming out, but Castiel has acquired some skill in reading human expressions - not all of them, but he is confident in his interpretations of the most common ones - and this is not a happy face. In fact, it's almost the opposite, and Castiel is thinking that maybe he _should_ have gone with a Greek amulet against drunkenness (useful), or even a gift card like the salesperson said, although Dean has plenty of little plastic cards in his wallet already.

Same leans over. "So what did he-" The fact that he then starts laughing is another sign that somehow Castiel has gotten this very wrong. He's feeling embarassed and unhappy and a little angry, because Sam should have been more specific about what makes an appropriate gift, when Dean finally speaks.

"Thanks, Cas, they're gre- Dammit, Sam, will you shut the hell up? I like them; they're very... uh, fuzzy." Dean holds them up, dangling from the little cord that connects them, and tries to smile while shooting sideways glares at his still-laughing brother. It's that which finally does it; Dean's lips twitch and then he's laughing, too.

Castiel watches him, expressionless, because he is still uncertain as to whether he should consider this a success. Sam had said the purpose of giving birthday gifts was to make the recipient happy and show that you cared, that you were happy they existed. It is possible he has achieved this, but it's equally likely that once again his attempts to act 'human' have greatly amused Dean, and that possibility leaves him more than a little... irritated. Among other things.

Then Dean looks at him, and says again, "Thanks, Cas," and the look in his eyes is warm and happy, and Cas decides that yes, it was a successful birthday gift. But some other day he will ask about the significance of fluffy dice, and how badly had he got it wrong this time.

He's still a little surprised when, the next time he pops into the passenger seat of the Impala, he spots them hanging from the mirror. Looking at them - white with big black spots and slightly fluffy, swinging back and forth as the Impala rounds a bend - he thinks they are a little undignified, and Dean usually treats his car as if it has a great deal of dignity. But there they are.

Dean clears his throat. Castiel realises that he has been staring at the dangling cubes, and has neglected to say anything in greeting; he turns to Dean to rectify this and sees that he is slightly flushed, his cheeks red as if with embarrassment.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, and resolves not to mention fluffy dice at all.


End file.
